


Sinister

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: *阿亚点的纨绔子弟跩x三十多岁老处男哈（虽然不是很能看出来x*麻瓜年下/pwp/dirty talk/户外play/失禁





	Sinister

哈利被扯进了一条昏暗的小巷子，还没来得及有任何反应就被抵在了墙上，眼镜被霸道地夺走，同时伴随了一个热辣的吻。

半明半暗的光线暧昧得恰到好处，哈利眼睛微微张开一条缝，掉进了德拉科炽热的眼神里，心跳蓦地加快。他在唇舌纠缠间处于被动地位，生涩地不知该如何回应，德拉科一边勾缠他的舌头一边隔着衬衫揉搓着他的乳尖，感受到他浑身发软后恶意地掐了一把。

“德拉科…下面…”哈利贴着德拉科的唇含糊地说道。

“下面怎么了？”德拉科假装没有听懂暗示，笑着含住了他的耳垂，听到呻吟后又道，“怎么不说话了？”

哈利咬着唇，脸因为情欲和羞耻而涨得通红，他将脑袋埋在德拉科颈窝处，小声道：“下面想要你碰一碰…摸一摸…帮我…舔一舔…”

“可以啊，不过你要先帮我吸出来。”德拉科带着哈利的手往下摸到了自己已经半挺的阴茎，“你的小嘴舔得我特别爽。”

哈利隔着裤子抓上德拉科的前端揉弄，后者轻轻动着腰去顶他的手心，道：“我想操你的嘴，宝贝，快点。”

“会被看见的！”  
“那又怎么样？我想让大家都看见我在操你的屁股。”

德拉科解开自己的裤子，将性器从内裤里解放出来，弹到了哈利的手上。哈利不安地看了眼外面，确定没有人注意到这里后，蹲下身子含住了茎身。

被湿热口腔包裹的感觉让德拉科舒服地喘着气，手插进哈利柔软的黑发让他吞得更深，性器在吮吸中充血挺立。他按着哈利的脑袋开始挺动腰部，微微用力又不至于弄伤哈利，时不时顶到喉头的软肉。

察觉到哈利有些心不在焉，德拉科脱下外套将他遮盖住，惩罚性地用力一顶，“专心点，我操你的时候不准想着别的事情。”

哈利被顶得冒出眼泪，外套让他身处一片黑暗中，只能闻到德拉科浓烈的荷尔蒙气味，将温热沉重的鼻息喷到了他的根部。哈利的技术依然生涩，但已经比初次好多了，第一次的时候被呛得不停咳嗽，还弄疼了德拉科。

“还记得我之前教你的吗？”德拉科停止了运动，短暂地抽出了分身。

刚退出去唾液就控制不住地往外流，哈利喘着气没有回答德拉科的问题，重新凑前含住他的龟头舔吸，耸动着头部时不时含下柱身。他吐出阴茎改用手加速套弄着，凑到根部舔弄沉甸甸的双球，舌头挑逗地舔过每一处又回到前端，像品尝棒棒糖般吸得滋滋作响。

帮德拉科吸得同时，哈利也硬得难受，他边舔边解开裤子，握住自己的阴茎上下抚慰。这个动作引得德拉科笑着说了声“骚货”，哈利瞬间觉得自己的脸要爆炸般发烫。

德拉科被吸得太舒服，忍不住发出低沉的呻吟，再次扣住哈利的脑袋顶胯，在射精时紧紧堵住他的嘴，道：“没有地方清理，所以你得全部咽下去噢。”

这一次射得太多以至于哈利咳嗽着，一些没来得及咽下去的精液顺着嘴角一直流到脖子上，反应过来后的哈利立马用手擦干放到嘴边舔干净。

“没用了，还是要罚。”德拉科将哈利拉起，解下领带在他的分身铃口处打了个结，“看你表现才给你射。”随后将他翻了个身，没有犹豫就将一根手指插了进去。

哈利因为这个动作颤抖了一下，靠在了面前的墙上，闭着眼睛以为会被粗暴对待，但是德拉科却轻轻在甬道里搅动，一下下刺激着前内腺。酥麻的快感从尾椎处传来，哈利本能地扭动着屁股想要更多，德拉科塞进第二根手指，在里面肆意抠挖，他已经很熟悉哈利的身体，知道怎样会让他舒服。

“…呜呜…德拉科…想射了…”哈利被搅得双腿发软，阴茎肿胀得要爆发。

德拉科听后加快了手指抽插的速度，发出了噗哧噗哧的水声，凑到哈利耳边低声道：“被手指插射多丢人，我这是为你着想。”

“…求你了…好难受…要射…”  
“那，说些下流话给我听，我满意了就让你射。”

哈利喘着气，生理性泪水模糊了视线，下身想要射精的欲望不停折磨着他，但是话到嘴边又说不出来。

“不说是吗？放心，我自有办法让你开口。”德拉科恶意抠了一下哈利的前内腺，引得他尖叫一声，随后抽出手指，两只手揉搓着他的臀肉，用力拍打几下，在白皙的屁股上留下了红印。

德拉科掰开哈利的臀缝，将阴茎一口气插到底，没有任何预警就开始横冲直撞。哈利被操得说不出话，只能发出断断续续的呜咽声，全身发抖着站不稳，被顶得摇摇晃晃差点摔倒。

“…德拉科…慢点…呜呜…”哈利手扶着墙，快感与痛感交织在一起，再不射精他可能会胀得昏死过去，“我要射…求你了…”

“我刚刚说什么来着？”德拉科将哈利的双手反扣在身后，作为支点拼命撞击着他的爽点。

“你的肉棒太大了…干得我好舒服…我要不行了…要被你操死了…德拉科…”哈利忍着羞耻心开口，呻吟中夹杂着哭声。

“乖。”德拉科满意地解开了领带，精液一下子喷射出来，哈利爽得直颤抖，往后倒在了德拉科身上。

德拉科又插了一会，忽然将阴茎抽了出来，哈利立马呜咽了一声：“…别…别这样…我要你操我…求你…”说着还讨好地用屁股蹭了蹭他的阴茎。

“别急呀，我又没有说不操。”德拉科笑着捏了把哈利圆润的屁股，将他转过身抱了起来，用面对面的姿势再次进入了他，“宝贝，你的里面好热啊，夹得我太爽了。”

灭顶般的快感再次袭来，哈利纵情呻吟起来，将还在公共场合的事情完全抛出脑袋，热情地迎合着德拉科的抽送。欲火燃烧在两具身体里，伴随着每次的抽插，阴茎都会将淫水带出来，与肉体撞击一起发出了色情的声音。

“…好爽呜呜…屁股被操得好舒服啊…唔啊啊啊…用力操我…”哈利夹紧了屁股用内壁吮吸着德拉科的阴茎，剧烈的快感让他头皮发麻，甚至不知道自己在喊些什么。

“喜欢我操你吗？”德拉科听了忍不住笑了笑，托着他的臀让两个人靠得更近，加速操干着，每一下都顶到最深处。“都三十多岁的人了，居然被一位大学生操得哇哇叫，你可真是骚透了，大叔。”

“…唔…我是喜欢被插的骚货…最喜欢德拉科的肉棒了…”哈利大脑一片空白，完全被快感支配着，呻吟根本停不下来，甚至有唾液顺着嘴角流下，“呜…德拉科…那里…不要啊啊…好舒服…我要高潮了啊啊啊啊…”

粗大的性器将甬道捅开，每一个地方都照顾得很完美，哈利没一会又高潮了，想尖叫却发不出声音，后穴不停痉挛着，精液射完后，还有淡黄的腥臭液体喷出。德拉科抱紧了哈利做最后的冲刺，用最疾最烈的速度抽插着，哈利的后穴抽搐着被干得几乎没有知觉，最后被粘稠的精液灌满了。

经过刚才的性事，哈利站都站不稳，靠在德拉科身上喘气，还没有回过神来。德拉科帮他整理好衣服，却将他内裤扯下来，道：“这么大了还控制不住小便？”

哈利羞得不知道该如何反应，咬紧了嘴唇将脸埋在德拉科怀里。德拉科揉了揉他的脑袋，他真是爱惨了哈利这种反应，容易害羞又淫荡不已。他将内裤扔进不远处的垃圾桶，捏起哈利的下巴给了他一个深吻，看着被吻得迷迷糊糊的哈利，下半身又有了反应。

“里面什么别穿了，我们回家继续做。”


End file.
